


Comfort and Lies

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Incest, One Shot, Regret, Secrets, Short, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Tumblr RequestGuilt twisted your stomach painfully. In the beginning of your relationship with the Gryffindor heartthrob, you would have never felt guilty. You would have had a serious make-out session with your brother and then meet up with Sirius and make-out with him next; without feeling any sort of remorse. Now though, it was different. When had it turned into something more?





	Comfort and Lies

You hiss as your brother shoves you against the wall. That sharp intake of breath echoing in the forgotten corridor. The impact makes you drop your wand and yield to him. 

“You like taunting and teasing me, don’t you (y/n)?” Voice darkening as his fingers tighten around your wrist, holding them above your head. If anyone were to catch you in this position. . . well, questions would be asked. 

Wiggling beneath him you feign innocence all while tilting your hips up. Lucius’ eyes dart down to look at your pelvis rubbing at his crotch. “Whatever are you talking about?” 

“You dating Sirius Black.” 

“Well I can’t just date you in public. People would talk. I’m the type of person who gets lonely easily. You know that.” With half-lidded, come hither, eyes, you look up at him; lips slightly parted as you press against him again. 

Lucius’ lips press tightly together at the friction. “I know.” He breathes out under his breath. “I know. It’s just hard seeing you with another man.” 

At that you laugh. “I’d hardly call Sirius a man.” You squirm a little bit as one of his hands lets go of your wrist so that it could fall onto your leg, running up it and pushing up the hem of your skirt. 

“Do you actually love him?” Lucius’ fingers play with the edge of your panties, he’s leaning over you now so that his forehead is pressed against the wall behind you. 

You pause, choosing your words wisely. “I care deeply for him. He keeps me company when you can’t.” The relationship you and your brother had was beyond ideal. Incredibly problematic, Sirius actually made you happy when the reality of your situation would sink in. Forcing yourself to pretend you weren’t in love with Lucius was painful. So much so that often times you were depressed. Sirius made you laugh and smile. The way the two of you teased one another for the other’s house. He a Gryffindor and you a Slytherin. He was a breath of fresh air. Of course you cared for him. Especially when he would kiss the trail of your tears on your face. The way he held you reassured you that everything was going to be okay. All things Lucius couldn’t do; at least at Hogwarts. The summers were always the best as you and Lucius could be yourselves, although still in private. Both of you doubted that your parents would be bothered by your relationship. They encouraged keeping the lineage pure. You couldn’t get much purer than brother and sister. Those fleeting moments though were never enough. Lucius had promised you that when the right moment came, he would tell your parents. Surely they wouldn’t oppose. 

“(y/n).” His voice is like silk in your ear. You close your eyes as his fingers delve past your panties to gingerly brush against your most intimate part.  
  
  
  
*  
  


“There’s my girl!” Sirius grins, teeth perfect and sparkling. Self-consciously you tug at the collar of your uniform shirt. You had to ask the girls in the Slytherin dorm of a charm that would hide the love bites on your neck. You always got nervous when Lucius left marks on you. Yet your brother always insisted on doing so and would get incredibly offended if you did anything to cover them. You had to this time though. There were too many to ignore and you couldn’t put the blame on Sirius. He would know that they didn’t come from him. 

Guilt twisted your stomach painfully. In the beginning of your relationship with the Gryffindor heartthrob, you would have never felt guilty. You would have had a serious make-out session with your brother and then meet up with Sirius and make-out with him next; without feeling any sort of remorse. Now though, it was different. When had it turned into something more? Was it when you had noticed at some point that Sirius didn’t flirt with any other girl and had eyes solely for you? 

You would never tell Lucius about your wavering feelings. 

You would never tell Sirius about the unnatural attraction you had for your brother. 

You were stuck with only your lies.


End file.
